The Chronal Alchemist
by AmativePartridge
Summary: After her father dies and she fails human transmutation, all that's left for Sarah is the road ahead and her father's work. Slight AU on FMA: Brotherhood where Sarah joins the Elric brothers midway through their adventures. Rated T for safety... and Ed's language. Discontinued due to life and other projects
1. Prologue

A/N: Sorry for not uploading a lot of chapters for works on fanfiction or fictionpress. I promise I will get more chapters out. but in the meanwhile, I give you this story. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Prologue**

I don't know how I got into these situations, but here I was against the so-called 'Father' with a platoon of Briggs soldiers and the Elric brothers. Maybe I should go back and explain. My name is Sarah Ire, The Chronal Alchemist.

My father was an alchemy scholar. He discovered new forms of alchemy and new practices for existing alchemy, until the 5th of August. He was diagnosed with an unknown disease, the doctor said he had an estimated 13 years of life left but would slowly lose his mobility over a number of months. Although he kept going for a couple months, 3 months in he lost mobility in his legs. He was forced to use crutches to get around but it never dampened his spirits.  
Then he died. 12 years earlier than expected. I was only 11 years old when it happened. According to the doctor, his body was unable to defend itself against a virus and he died as a result. Before he died my father discovered one last piece of alchemy, the last parts of his life were spent on this. Chronal Alchemy was manipulation of time to the alchemist's needs.

In his will he left me his book on chronal alchemy but told me not to save him. as he said in his will "My time is up. and no power on earth will change that." So if I couldn't save him using his alchemy there was only one last option.

Human Transmutation


	2. The Gate of Truth

**Chapter 1**

I had researched day and night. Human transmutation. My way to get dad back from his illness. I drew the alchemic matrix out that I had made and double checked my list of elements and compounds: Water 35 litres, Carbon 20kg, Ammonia 4 litres, Lime 1.4kg, Phosphorus 800g, Salt 250g, Saltpeter 100g, Sulfur 80g, Fluorine 7.5g, Iron 5g, Silicon 3g and trace amounts of other elements.

I mixed the chemicals together, this was going to work, it _had_ to. I put the bucket of chemicals in the centre of the matrix careful not to scuff it up...and I started the transmutation. Brilliant blue light filled the air and the wind picked up blowing paper around my father's study. Then it went sour.  
The blue gave way to a dark purple. "W-What's going on?" I quickly got out. I felt a tremendous pain coming from my head. Like every muscle in it was on fire.

* * *

I was transported to a white plane of existence. "Where am I?" I blurted "What is this place"  
"This is the gate," a voice said. I looked over to where I heard the voice to see a white figure only noticeable by the black dust around it.  
"Wh-Who are you?" the figure stood up and looked behind me but I was too fixated on it.  
"I have many names," it said "I am the world, or the universe or maybe God or perhaps Truth. I am all and I am one" 'truth' pointed at me  
"And I am also you," I noticed 'truth' matched my body entirely. But before I could properly look at it I heard a sound emanating behind me and I turned around to see two massive slates of stone with various symbols opening up to reveal a massive eye. "You have knocked on the door of God. And now, the door is open" Black arms raced out to me as I tried to run away but they grabbed me and pulled me into the doorway. I let out a massive scream "Quiet girl"

* * *

Black arms went skyward out of the circle as I held my head to stop the pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw dust picking up around the bucket I had placed in the middle of the circle but I could care less as the pain was the only thing on my mind. I had to make the pain stop.

* * *

There was only darkness inside the gate at first. Then the images started and they didn't stop. My head was going to explode! "STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed my voice out but the truth figure did nothing the vast whiteness was gone. I saw a picture of my father with military personnel before it was swept away by 10-No...thousands more identical pictures. I gasped. There it was...or should I say there he was. "Father!" I yelled out reaching out to him. He reached out to me and we almost touched. Almost. I was shot back to the vast whiteness I was in before, and truth greeted me. "How was your truth?" I turned and looked at the gate. "I wasn't wrong..." I murmured. I slammed my hands down on the gate and tried to pry it open "There must be more! Somewhere! You have to open it again!" I yelled out to the figure.  
"I can't" It put simply. I turned to face it. "You have already paid your toll"  
"Toll? What toll?" I watched it walk toward me as the white form flaked away to reveal...Me? The figure stared down at me  
"Foolish alchemist. Do you not know of equivalent exchange." It spoke harshly with a grin "Your memories shall be taken from you leaving only your value and what you have learned from the gate"

* * *

The pain from my head eased and I look up to the bucket in the centre of the room. There was a cloud of dust covering it and the alchemical energy was still arcing out of the circle. The dust settled and...OH MY GOD! i-it was...it wasn't human, not even remotely. The main body and head were all charred and the normal limbs came out at wrong angles and lengths. My face could not hold that much disgust and horror at the same time. So I ran from it, but what else could I do. I knew-I gasped.

I knew nothing.


End file.
